vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Bartholomew Roberts)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, appearing as an ally-Servant in the Atlantis Lostbelt. Rider's real name is Bartholomew Roberts, also known as Black Bart, a great pirate said to have lead the largest pirate fleet in pirate history. Contrary to the violent image that the name of pirates has, he created extremely strict rules, and reduced internal conflicts and betrayals. They who lead the great fleet continued earning tremendous fruits of battle, but Bartholomew died in battle during a conflict with the Army. And his death marked the end of the Age of Pirates. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least 6-C Name: Rider, Bartholomew Roberts, Black Bart, Balazar, Delivery Man Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 39 at the time of his death Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Servant Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Supernatural Luck and Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Animal Manipulation and Vehicular Mastery with Riding, Limited Power Nullification with Magic Resistance, Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Voyager of the Storm, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning (Capable of summoning cannons and ships with his Noble Phantasm) and Preparation (Required by his Noble Phantasm) |-|Atlantis=All previous abilities plus Nanotechnology (Most Servants in Atlantis managed to get nanomachines from the remains of the Gods, giving them the ability to heal themselves and increase their capabilities in combat), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Nanomachines gives resistance to diseases) Attack Potency: Island level (Has C-rank strength and should be comparable to Blackbeard) | At least Island level (Able to defeat soldiers amplified by nanomachines and able to hold off Cerberus to an extent) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be able to keep up with Blackbeard) | Massively Hypersonic (Was able to keep up with Phantasmal Beasts and Caenis) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Island Class Durability: Island level | At least Island level Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Hundreds of meters, kilometers with Noble Phantasm. Standard Equipment: Guns, explosives and sword, cannons and ship with summoning. Intelligence: Bartholomew is an extremely intelligent pirate, managing to create world's largest pirate crew in history. Was able to create strict rules to all of the crew and lead them with an iron fist, being able to keep them intact until his death. He is a good tactician as seen with his good use of his Noble Phantasm, which needs good tactics and cooperation to do so. He was able to sneak into Odysseus and Artemis' defenses, slipping through their assaults and patrols until the climax of the Lostbelt. Weaknesses: He can't fight in Spirit Form. Has fetish for anyone that covers their eye, even if it is a man or even if it's not a human at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Black Dirty Barty Howling: Howl of the Noble Pirate Baronet: A simultaneous bombardment from pirate ships. Bartholomew, away from the constraints of the sea, drives cannonfire from the sky and the earth, above and below, right and left, simultaneously. However, in order to rise to the maximum power, tactics must be properly constructed beforehand, otherwise he'll be immediately seen through if the opponent is a notorious captain or tactician. Class Skills Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Because Bartholomew only has ever rode ships and he was mostly only a captain, he only has D-Rank of this skill, allowing him to ride most vehicles and conventional animals with above average skill. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Bartholomew only possesses an E-Rank in the skill, making magic attacks only do less damage instead of being canceled. Personal Skills Voyager of the Storm: The ability to sail vessels recognized as "ships", a skill possessed by captains who must also lead their men, granting them a composite of Charisma and Military Tactics as well. Under Bartholomew's leadership, her forces will participate much better than normal, boosting the effectiveness of Black Dirty Barty Howling as a result. Pirate Gentleman: Despite being a pirate, he obeyed the rules and acted like a stylish dandy. Also, he properly distributed the shares according to the laws. The laws included a descriptor regarding employee benefits or something. Gale of Plunder: A skill that displays how he excels at piracy. Bartholomew, who led the largest pirate crew in the world, performed brilliant plunders. Among his acts of piracy there's a story of him obtaining 42 ships from the Portuguese fleet, 40,000 Moidore gold coins besides goods such as sugar and tobacco, and even a cross with diamonds mounted on it made for the king of Portugal. Key: Base | Atlantis Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Servants Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Pirates Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Summons Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Rich Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Animal Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Preparation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6